


Happiness

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang





	Happiness

This is a story of a girl that is always laughing, smiling and joking around. She always looked happy and easygoing. But is it real? Is that smile real? Does she really feel happy?

She was never happy. She was never an easygoing person. She is just that good at acting like she is. Behind that mask she wore, she is always crying. But the tears are invincible, even to her own eyes. She is living inside the concrete box that she built, to shield her from getting hurt more than she already is.

“Yoohyeon… Stop pretending. This is not you.”  
That’s what her other half always told her. But she just ignore it. She know she shouldn’t and she also know that she have to listened, but in this society where you will only got hurt more if you denied, you have to pretend.

Other half. Yes she do have that other half, but it is not what you think. Other always think that the two is an item, but in fact they never is. They call each other their other half but they actually just two very good friend. She doesn’t have anyone, she is being abandoned by her parents, who never loved her, who prefer her little brother over her. She is always being compared, saying that her brother is smart and she is dumb, her brother know how to listen to the other and she is the opposite. Even when she ran away 3 years ago her parents just ignore it and never come looking for her. Only Kim Bora, her other half, care enough to host her and welcome her to her own little apartment that can barely fit both of them.

“You are back.”  
“Oh? You are home early today eonni.”  
“Yeah, too lazy to stay at office, I clear the rest of my schedule.”  
“As always..”  
“How’s your day Yoohyeon-ah.”  
“Not bad, not good.”  
“Something happened? Someone make fun of you?”  
“I am really okay eonni. Just tired.” Yoohyeon cut off her rant.  
“Go take a bath and rest. I will wake you up for dinner.” ‘yeah’ she replied faintly and walk to her room. “I really do hope that she will open up to me soon. It’s been years.

“Yoohyeon! Food is ready!” Sua called for her from the kitchen.  
“You don’t have to be so loud eonni, I can hear you.” Yoohyeon muttered as she come out from her room.  
“Who knows.. You like to use a headphone when you are in your room.”  
“I just come out from shower.”  
“Okay. Let’s eat. I cooked your favorite.”  
“Thanks eonni. Say, are you free tomorrow?” She ask.  
“Yeah, I can just clear my schedule, beside, no important meeting tomorrow. Why?”  
“Nothing.. It’s just, I feel like going to amusement park. That is if you want to.”  
“Are you asking me on a date, Kim Yoohyeon?”  
“Maybe? Maybe not.”  
“Hahaha, okay, I will just clear my schedule tomorrow. Anyway, dad asking about you, asking whether you change your mind and decide to work at our company..” Bora ask cautiously, she knows that the latter will probably reject it once again. Her father did asked, he always think of the latter as her second daughter, and he love her just as much as her own daughter. He always want to take care of her, giving her proper education and having her in his company, to work alongside his own daughter.  
Buy Yoohyeon always reject it. She don’t want to cause a burden to the family, but in the end she gave up and accepting his offer for education fee. She really feel warm that someone out there actually care for her, she is grateful that Bora’s father look at her as his own daughter, but she is also afraid that she will be a burden to the family.  
“You don’t have to think that hard, just consider, he really want you to work there, but it is up to you.” Bora continue when she realize her creased eyebrows.  
“Yeah.. I will go back to my room, thanks for the food.” She said while she walk back to her room.

Yoohyeon’s POV

As much as I want to accept his offer, what if I just become more burden? I’ve received too much from him. As much as I want to become a model in her company, I seriously don’t want to be treat as someone that got in because of connection.  
Another is, as much as I want to move out from this place, I can’t, she won’t allow me. We almost had a fight because of this topic and I can’t let that happen anymore, I can’t make her cry no more. I love her. I don’t know when this feeling started, but when I realize I already fall too deep. Siyeon eonni keep telling me to confess, but I am afraid, that I might not be good enough for her. That she might not even feel the same as me. But I will try. Tomorrow after coming back from amusement park. I will tell her my feeling.  
I heard my phone ring, its Siyeon eonni.  
“Hello, eonni.”  
“Yoo! So? Did you asked? About tomorrow? You better done it right! No more running away!”  
“I did eonni. And she is okay with it, she told me she will clear her schedule. But..”  
“Don’t tell me you are planning to give up? You told me you will try.”  
“I will.. It’s just, I am afraid. What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if we become awkward afterward?”  
“You have too many what if. I am sure she feel the same. Everyone can see that she cherish you so much.” And before Yoohyeon start talking again, “Well, go to sleep, don’t think too much. Just do your best tomorrow.”  
“Night eonni.” Yoohyeon let out a long sigh after Siyeon hang up.

Bora’s POV

I wonder what happened to her today. She looked troubled and seems like she has a lot in her mind.  
I first met her when we were 10. From that on, we just stick together. I know her up and down, her happy and sad moment, her trouble and her pain. But as much as I want to step into the border she build I can’t. She is not allowing me. It hurt me when she cry, it hurt me when she is hurting. Yet I cannot do anything.   
When she ran away from home, I offer her a place to stay. Of course she reject it at first. But I am not giving up, I am not going to let her stay at the street or wander around. In the end she accept it and she stay with me, in my small apartment. My family is rich, my father is a CEO, but I don’t want to live that glamour life. That’s why I decide to rent a small apartment and live alone.

Few months passed, she told me she is dropping out of school, and she will just find a job somewhere and move out. I flipped out that day, I told her that she have to go to school and I will help with money. She refused, told me she don’t want to burden me more. I get mad at her, ignored her for days until one day she gave in. I asked my father for help, and he is surprise and beyond angry when she found out what her family did to her. He agreed to help, my father always treat Yoohyeon like her own daughter, that’s why he got so angry. He told me that he will teach a lesson to her family, but I told him not to. Yoohyeon won’t like it when she found out.

3 years has passed since that day, she graduate from university and now working as a barista at this café near our apartment. My father offered her to work with us, as a model, but of course she refused. And now my father keep on bothering her now and then. I really do want her to work with us, she have a potential to become a top model, with that tall and slender body, curvy and…. Okay.. I will just stop…

I wonder why she suddenly want to go to amusement park. But it is a good thing, it’s been a while since we last hang out, just the two of us. Can I think of this as a date? Or is it just a friendly hang out? I really do hope that she think of it as a date.

“Eonni! Hurry up!” It’s been a while since I last saw her so happy. Smiling widely. I really do hope she keep that smile.   
“I’m coming.. Stop running so fast.”  
“You are just too slow auntie.”  
“What.. you..” And she laugh. She suddenly hold my hand and walk by my side, not saying a word. I look at her, and saw that she is blushing. “Cute.” I said without realizing that I said it out loud.  
“You are annoying eonni. Let’s ride some ride.”  
“Hahaha. Okay.” And we went to ride some ride, eat lunch, buy some toys. It’s a good day, not until.  
“Yoo…” Someone called, we turned around and there stand Junsu, Yoohyeon’s ex-boyfriend, the one who suddenly disappear, leaving Yoohyeon crying for days. It hurt seeing her cry. But yet I can’t do anything.  
“Oppa..”  
“I see you got yourself a girlfriend, huh. She is cute. What is your name cute girl?””  
“Hush! Oppa! Don’t you dare to flirt with her!” I look at them confused. ‘What the h…’  
“Eonni, you can just ignore him. He is just joking.” I look at Yoohyeon and back to Junsu. “Someone care to explain please?” They both looked at me and laugh.  
“Hahaha, don’t worry cute girl, I won’t take snatch your girlfriend. We might not end up well that day but we sort it out peacefully.” I am still very much confused.  
“I will tell you later at home eonni.”  
“Ohh.. I see you stay with her huh? Fast move eh.” He grin.  
“Oppa!!! Stop joking around, you know it was her from the beginning.” Yoohyeon said while hitting his arm.  
“Okay then, I will be leaving you two to enjoy. See you again Yoo.”  
“Okay, contact me later.” Yoohyeon wave at him as he walk back to his friends.  
“Let’s go eonni.” She hold my hands and we spend the rest of the day together. It’s been a while since I last saw her this happy.

Bora’s POV 

“Ahh..! I am so tired! I might not have energy to work tomorrow.”  
“Take a rest then. I will be washing up.” I said walking back to my room. I have a lot on my mind about today. Why did she suddenly act like that, she is not usually like that, holding others hand. She always dodge it when I tried. And about her ex, what actually happened. I take a bath, change into pajamas when I heard a knock on my door.  
“Come in. Do you seriously need to knock? You always barge in.” I said when I saw her peeking inside.   
“Who knows. Once is enough.” She blushed.  
“You enjoy it though, seeing me naked.” I laughed while she just pout. “Do you need something?  
“I just want to talk.” She said seriously. I just raised my eyebrows, “Come sit here.” I pat on my bed and she sit there facing me.  
“What do you want to talk about?” She looked down to her hand, fidgeting with it, she is nervous.  
“I.. eonni..” “Yes?” I said while I take her hands into mine, “You can always talk to me if there is something bothering y…”   
“I like someone.!” She cut me. I just widened my eyes looking at her. Oh, it hurts.  
“But I am afraid. That.. “ I tilt my head looking at her. And she finally raised her head looking straight into me.   
“That person might not feel the same.”  
“How can you be so sure if you are not even trying?” I told her. Even though it hurt, and ohh how much I wish that person is me.  
“I don’t know how to tell that person. And I don’t want thing become awkward afterward.” She looked at me and continue, “Siyeon eonni also told me the same. She also said that the person I like, also fell the same. And the other eonnis also agreed to that. So..”  
“So? What are you waiting for? Try for it then. You won’t know the result if you just keep it by yourself.”  
“So… I want to ask you a question eonni.”  
“Yes?” I held her hands tighter to encourage her. She smiled looking at me.  
“Do you love me eonni? Because I am sure that I love you.” She said, more like she rapped. I just looked at her dumbfounded. What just happened? Did she just… confessed to me? How can I be so stupid. How can I not realizing it earlier? Heck I should be the one confessing not her.   
“Eonni.. I will understand if you didn’t feel the same. But like you and the other said. I won’t know unless I tried.”  
“And who said that I don’t feel the same?” I said. She look at me confused and widen her eyes when she finally consume what I said. And she just cry.  
“And why are you crying now, silly.” I laugh while wiping her tears with my clothes.   
She just cry and suddenly she hug me. I pat her back and cooing her to stop crying.  
“Do you really mean it eonni? Do you really love me? Do you really…” I cut her by kissing her. She widened her eyes, surprised, but kissed back after a while. Parting out lips I look at her in her eyes.   
“I won’t be staying if I don’t. I won’t be holding you, hugging you every time you cried, heck I won’t even care that day if I don’t love you.”  
“Since when…?” She asked. I just laugh. “Since before you feel what you feel for me.” I answered smiling.  
“I am sorry.”  
“For?”   
“For not realizing it earlier.”  
“So? So what if you realize it earlier? It won’t change a thing if you don’t feel the same. Beside it is not too late is it? Look at where we are now.” I said holding her hands.  
“And if only I can tell you earlier. Maybe we are already together for a while.”  
“Hahaha, let’s not think about that no more. Beside! You haven’t tell me about him..!”  
“Ah… I. He.. Well, he contacted me not long after he left, he explained everything that happened. About his family and others. And. We kinda end it in a good way. That’s all.”  
“Huh.. You should have told me earlier. You make me worried for nothing.”  
“Sorry.. I forgot.” I flicked her. ‘ouch’ she muttered.

Well, that’s her story. She might not born in a happy family, she might now having a happy childhood. But now she is happy and blessed by the people around her. The one that truly cherish her, love her and stay by her side. And she is also happy because of this girl that she love and love her as much. Her family that also love her and treat her as if she is their own daughter.   
Now she is really happy. Her smile is real, her laughter is real. Not a fake one she used to put on. She is receiving love every day, by her friends, love one and her fans. Fans? You asked. Yes, fans. She finally decide to work at a model, at Bora’s company of course, and she make her way up. Now becoming one of the top model, alongside with Bora, who decide to join her as s model too. No one can break this two apart, and no one try to. Because they now, there will never be a chance this two will break apart.

Their friends are happy for them, and Bora’s family also feel happy that Yoohyeon finally open up to them and accepting their love too.


End file.
